forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Sherridan
Appearance As is typical of much of the Glacian race Nadia has icey blue eyes and blonde hair. Her hair she keeps long, falling to mid way down her back. Her hair has a natural wave to it that makes it difficult to manage, but looks spectacular when left to run free. Nadia usually leaves her hair loose unless she is working just because its too much trouble to get it to stay in any style she would try. When working she usually will tie it back in a pony tail to keep it out of her way, or when she's feeling energetic or doing particularly intricate works she will plait it to ensure the majority of it is under control. Nadia is neither tall nor short, but instead of average height and weight. She has curves in all the right places and she loves to flaunt them. She prefers neatly tailored clothes when at court though will throw on any old thing if she is expecting to stay home all day and not have any guests. Whilst at her work she wears only her widow's weeds. Personality Loyal as a bloodhound her father once said in reference to Nadia. Once she has decided her allegiances she will stick to them at all costs, She will never leave a fallen comrade behind, but is very good at not letting others know her thoughts and intentions. She can seem rather aloof and often times unfriendly. Striking up a conversation can be difficult with Nadia as she tends to get lost in one project or another, during which time it can be hard to shift her focus. Stubborn and will-full are also words that could describe her, once she sets her mind to a task she will never falter until it is completed. Though despite all of this 'all work and no play' business Nadia enjoys a bit of fun as much as the next person, just generally she is too busy to join in. She is sad though that she is often unable and is prone to sulking and fits of depression, not that she'd let anyone else know that. Those who have only just met her acquaintance would probably think her overly serious and rude at times, but upon closer acquaintance those traits can be explained by her single-mindedness and dedication. History Nadia's talent as a black widow manifested earlier than most and so from the age of 8 years old she was apprenticed with the black widow coven of Glacia. She doesn't remember very much from before that, she remembers her birthright ceremony, the look on her fathers face as paternity was denied. The feel of the white jewel in her small hand. But very little else. Upon starting her apprenticeship with the Black Widows Coven her life changed drastically overnight, her relatively quiet home life had been interrupted by vicious rows between her parents, and she feared she would never see either of her parents again. Her classes were taken with 2 older girls, neither of which seemed to pay her any attention whatsoever. So it was that Nadia became a very work focused and solitary person. She spent her free time in her bed with a novel or in the library hiring more such. During her time in the coven she was taught about loyalty, her first loyalty was the the coven and the second to her territory and its queen. The third to herself and the fourth to any family she could claim. Nadia adheres to this as best she can, and so far it has served her well. Recent Events A bad dream that speaks of dark events to come wakes Nadia from her sleep. Upon waking she weaves a web of tangled dreams and visions to try and recapture the message from her dream. She loses track of time and rushes out the door and off to work at the Province court. Nadia has returned to the darkness Thread Timeline #A fitfull night, an early morning. Category:Characters